1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a combination tool and more particularly to an electrician's tool that combines a variety of functions not previously available in a single tool.
2. Brief Description of Prior Art
Workers such as, but not restricted to, electricians currently use a variety of tools to install cable and wiring. Carrying such a variety of tools is inconvenient and time consuming.
Prior art attempts at providing tools that combine a variety of functions include the following patents:
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 334,521, discloses a combination tool composed of two tool halves rotatably joined by a pivot pin. The tool further includes a hammer head and a standard nail removing claw, a crimper, insulated flared handles, two sets of gripping jaws, and a wire cutter.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,280,659, discloses a multi-purpose tool having four working areas each having a different pair of working edges. Each set of working edges perform a function different than that performed by the other three set of edges. The present invention differs significantly in design and further comprises a hammer function, gripping means, wire cutter and stripper means, including means for cutting ROMEX cable.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,248, discloses an electrician's compound tool comprising a hammer head, cutter blades, a series of wire strippers, a wire cutter, a knife, a crimper, a pair of blunt pliers, a bolt cutter, a claw and screw driver. '248 does not disclose a tool of the present invention that includes a means for cutting wire and cable of varying sizes and hardnesses, including ROMEX cable.
The various features of the combination of the present invention solve problems that are not solved by the prior art. For example, in the prior art, wire cable, such as ROMEX cable, had to be cut by different wire cutters having the appropriate width and hardness. The present invention's wire cutting means is of a width and hardness that allows wire and cable, such as ROMEX cable, of varying sizes and hardnesses to be cut with a single tool.
As will be seen from the subsequent description, the preferred embodiments of the present invention are improvements over the existing art of tools.